


At The End Of The Circle

by frozenkingdom



Series: Terra Incognita [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Branding, Choking, Death, Elf Culture & Customs, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mild Language, One-Sided Attraction, Sadism, Slavery, Terra Incognita, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wolf Culture & Customs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: "Una donna bellissima gli sorride, e Laephia fa lo stesso; il suo cerchio si è chiuso."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci qua. Conoscendomi, sapevo che avrei creato delle fanfiction sulla mia stessa opera originale, ma non pensavo sarebbero arrivate prima le fic e poi quest'ultima. V A B B È.  
> L'universo al quale questa storia fa riferimento è quello di Terra Incognita, il titolo del romanzo che sto scrivendo. E chi mi segue su twitter (e un po' anche su FB, dai...) sa che ormai questo mondo mi sta crescendo dentro, non manca momento nel quale io non mi perda a ideare particolari di questo universo, capita spessissimo che io veda qualcosa e lo colleghi immediatamente ad una situazione o ad un personaggio di Terra Incognita... insomma, sta diventando un fandom e questa sensazione non posso che amarla!  
> Detto questo, mi sono drenato il sangue dalle vene per scrivere questa storia; mio marito mi ammazzerà, perché gli ho distrutto l'otp *ghigna* ed ho fatto la stessa cosa con la senpai, anche se con una ship diversa *ghigna 2.0*

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Originale, Terra Incognita  
**_Personaggi_** : Laephia, OMC, Infernus, Hyde,  
**_Rating_** : R  
**_Conteggio Parole_** : 9157  
**_Warnings_** : Abuse, Adult Content, Lemon, Major Character Death, Humiliation,  
**_Genere_** : Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Violence,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell’autore_** : Ed eccoci qua. Conoscendomi, sapevo che avrei creato delle fanfiction sulla mia stessa opera originale, ma non pensavo sarebbero arrivate prima le fic e poi quest'ultima. V A B B È.  
L'universo al quale questa storia fa riferimento è quello di Terra Incognita, il titolo del romanzo che sto scrivendo. E chi mi segue su twitter (e un po' anche su FB, dai...) sa che ormai questo mondo mi sta crescendo dentro, non manca momento nel quale io non mi perda a ideare particolari di questo universo, capita spessissimo che io veda qualcosa e lo colleghi immediatamente ad una situazione o ad un personaggio di Terra Incognita... insomma, sta diventando un fandom e questa sensazione non posso che amarla!  
Detto questo, mi sono drenato il sangue dalle vene per scrivere questa storia; mio marito mi ammazzerà, perché gli ho distrutto l'otp *ghigna* ed ho fatto la stessa cosa con la senpai, anche se con una ship diversa *ghigna 2.0*  
**_QUESTA FIC PARTECIPA AL COWT7_**  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti (quindi io, essendo personaggi originali). Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia (datemi tempo), i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : " _Una donna bellissima gli sorride, e Laephia fa lo stesso; il suo cerchio si è chiuso_."

**_ AT THE END OF THE CIRCLE _ **

Laephia non ricorda di aver mai provato così tanto dolore, nella sua vita corrente così come nei cicli che l’hanno preceduta.  
Le spesse cinghie di cuoio, strette attorno ai suoi polsi e alle sue caviglie per immobilizzarlo al tavolo da lavoro, gli scavano con crudeltà nella pelle ormai martoriata, i muscoli troppo deboli per permettergli di ribellarsi davvero, rendendo quindi inutile la presenza delle grezze corde che gli cingono le gambe e il busto, passando infine attorno al collo.  
Eppure il suo padrone sembra trovare particolare divertimento nei segni che ognuno degli attrezzi che utilizza è in grado di lasciare sul suo corpo; non passa giorno che non si ritagli del tempo per giocare con lui stuzzicando le sue ferite, grattando via le sue croste, premendo le dita sui suoi lividi.  
Tempo addietro, la magia di Laephia gli avrebbe permesso di evolversi, di rendersi insensibile ad ogni sopruso fisico, eppure l’elfo non si era mai sentito così lontano dal Grande Ciclo, l’energia del mondo ormai flebile fra le sue dita sporche.  
La stanza, ricavata dalla terra al di sotto dell’enorme dimora dell’umano (del quale non ha mai saputo il nome), è fredda nonostante il fuoco che scoppietta appena a qualche metro da loro, la rigida morsa di un inverno che si intrufola pungente fra le pietre delle pareti così come nelle sue ossa, il proprio corpo mal coperto da pochi stracci troppo leggeri per difenderlo davvero dal gelo.  
« Non mi piace quando non gridi, lo sai. »  
La voce del suo padrone lo raggiunge da un punto non meglio definito al di fuori della sua visuale e l’elfo vorrebbe rispondere che non ne ha la forza, che l’uomo gli ha già tolto il fiato dai polmoni, ma la sola cosa che riesce a fare è gemere leggero, il suono che oltrepassa di poco le sue labbra dischiuse.  
« Non ti stai neanche impegnando. » lo sente continuare con tono contrariato e il rumore dei suoi stivali sul pavimento si spande nella stanza come acqua che cade da una stalattite in un lento e prolungato stillicidio; Laephia ha imparato a temere quel rumore e i suoi muscoli si irrigidiscono d’impulso.  
L’agitazione sembra dargli una sferzata di lieve energia, quella che basta per strattonare debolmente sia le corde che le cinghie e per spingere un ulteriore gemito fra le sue labbra, un suono sofferto e colmo di paura.  
Eppure non sembra essere sufficiente. Ma Laephia dovrebbe ormai saperlo come il suo padrone voglia solo giocare, vederlo dibattersi, allo stremo delle forze, per poi fallire.  
« Odio quando uno schiavo non fa quello che gli dico. » lo sente sussurrare con rabbia, il suono che gli scivola addosso come un nido di serpi, e quando finalmente l’umano gli cammina attorno e si ferma a fianco del tavolo da lavoro, nella visuale di Laephia, l’elfo può notare quando il nervosismo che ha percepito nella sua voce non fosse altro che una recita ben costruita. Perché i suoi occhi castani e limpidi, che durante il loro primo incontro così tanto gli avevano ricordato le profondità della fertile terra, brillano di un sadismo che gli nasce direttamente dalle labbra sottili e piegate a formare un ghigno divertito, una linea che gli ricorda un lampo nel cielo o lo squarcio di una ferita nella carne.  
Laephia vorrebbe urlargli la propria richiesta di perdono, vorrebbe piangere per poterlo divertire e resistere un giorno ancora, ma il suo corpo pare drenato di ogni cosa, ogni impulso e ogni forza. Per questo a malapena reagisce quando la sua mano, dalle dita tozze e spesse, si stringe attorno al suo collo niveo, un poco al di sopra della corda, il palmo premuto contro la sua trachea.  
L’elfo è debilitato da mesi di torture, reso debole dal poco cibo e dai giochi del suo padrone, che così tanto si diverte a togliergli il sonno e gettarlo fra creature ormai rese nulla più che bestie per potersi godere la visione di Laephia ridotto ad un oggetto fra le loro grinfie, e per questo motivo continua a guardarlo con le palpebre solo un poco più aperte, gli occhi spenti e le labbra dischiuse nel disperato tentativo di respirare.  
« Mi sei stato venduto come resistente, come una creatura che si sarebbe adattata a tutto. Vogliamo vedere se resisti anche senza respirare? » gli domanda l’uomo, scoppiando poi a ridere nel vedere il guizzo di terrore negli occhi di Laephia.  
Chi lo aveva venduto non aveva mentito, gli elfi erano davvero in grado di mutare se stessi per adattarsi all’ambiente e agli stimoli circostanti, eppure si trattava di una procedura di norma lunga e, se forzata in un tempo troppo breve, risultava profondamente debilitante nel migliore dei casi e impossibile nel peggiore, portando alla morte. Inoltre l’intero processo consiste in qualcosa che richiede un dispendio di energia magica proporzionale al tempo durante il quale si spandono l’evoluzione e l’adattamento; Laephia, ormai, è drenato di tutta la magia che ha sempre sentito invece non lo avrebbe mai potuto abbandonare.  
Le dita del suo padrone si stringono maggiormente alla sua gola e l’elfo cerca di tendere il collo per facilitare il passaggio dell’aria dalla sua bocca ai suoi polmoni, causando l’ilarità dell’uomo che cerca di ostacolarlo, stringendo più forte.  
In modo lento e inesorabile, la visuale di Laephia si stringe sul viso del suo proprietario, la sua mente diventa una piuma comandata dai venti, il suo corpo come colmo di ovatta, e i suoi occhi minacciano di girarsi all’indietro giusto un secondo prima che l’uomo tolga la mano dal suo collo, lasciandolo a tossire e cercare di recuperare più ossigeno possibile.  
« Forse proverò a farlo un altro giorno. » gli comunica con malcelata noia macchiata di disprezzo, frase che alle orecchie di Laephia suona come una rassicurazione, per poi accarezzare il suo sterno magro con i polpastrelli, facendo passare le dita su ognuna delle sue costole, « Devo fare un’altra cosa prima, qualcosa che avrei dovuto fare il giorno stesso nel quale ti ho comprato. »  
A Laephia gira ancora la testa, il petto come una foresta arsa dalle fiamme, e cerca di guardare i movimenti dell’uomo mentre si muove nella stanza con lentezza, misurandola a grandi passi e dandogli le spalle per tutto il tempo. L'elfo non ha modo di vedere cosa stia preparando e potersi in qualche modo trovare pronto a ciò che gli verrà inflitto, per questo spalanca gli occhi dal terrore quando l’essere umano si gira verso di lui.  
« Ho parlato con un orco, una volta, mentre mi rilassavo alla taverna del paese. » incomincia a raccontare il suo padrone, mentre si rigira fra le mani il lungo pezzo di ferro che ha recuperato, « E questo orco mi ha raccontato di come ha conosciuto un elfo, facendoci amicizia. Mi ha detto che voi elfi, nascendo da un pezzo della natura, avete una paura innata di uno dei quattro elementi e che cercate di superarla per tutta la vita. » continua il suo padrone, portando la punta del ferro -un marchio- tra le fiamme vive del focolare.  
Laephia è certo di star sudando freddo, il corpo che sembra dimenticare la stanchezza in favore di un terrore che lo sta facendo tremare da capo a piedi, e istintivamente strattona le spesse cinghie che lo costringono su quel tavolo di legno. Questo sembra solleticare il divertimento dell'uomo, che piega un poco la testa di lato e preleva dal fuoco il marchio, sulla cui estremità è stato ricavato un simbolo che Laephia non ha modo di riconoscere.  
« Oh sí. » mormora divertito, mentre l’elfo sente l'irrazionale paura riempirgli la mente e prendere a spallate ogni altro pensiero coerente. Sa bene che non ha motivo di temere il fuoco, che anch'esso fa parte del Grande Ciclo, che la sua non è nient'altro che energia e come tale fonte di una magia pronta ad essere compresa e rispettata, lo sa. Ha studiato a lungo, quando ancora si trovava con gli altri elfi al villaggio, quando ancora era una creatura libera, per cercare di conoscere il fuoco, di comprenderlo e imparare a non averne paura, ma come poteva andare contro ad un terrore che poneva le sue radici nel punto più profondo di se stesso, più in contatto con gli dèi e con ogni Ciclo della terra?  
Laephia non aveva mai saputo davvero superare quella paura, che a volte si intrufolava nei suoi sogni rendendoli incubi nei quali la sua casa era preda delle fiamme e lui non aveva possibilità di uscirne, e in questo momento si trova di fronte a una delle creature più sadiche che ha avuto la sfortuna di incontrare intento a minacciarlo con un tizzone ardente.  
Laephia vorrebbe così tanto poter ancora operare la magia e scappare.  
« Sei davvero molto più bello, quando piangi. Lo sai? » gli chiede l'uomo, avvicinandosi al tavolo con il ferro incandescente puntato verso il basso. L'elfo non si era reso conto di avere gli occhi umidi, bagnati da un'acqua che vorrebbe così tanto potesse aiutarlo a contrastare qualsiasi fuoco possa trovare sul proprio cammino ma che non possiede abbastanza energia, abbastanza magia per difenderlo davvero, e appena gli viene fatto notare sente il pianto risalirgli la gola come l'eruzione di un vulcano, come se il suo corpo stesse rispondendo ad un ordine dell’umano, scuotendogli il petto e spezzando la sua voce.  
« T-Ti prego. » sussurra, i singhiozzi che gli spezzano la voce e minano il suo fiato già flebile, « Ti supplico… »  
« Mi piace vedere come tu abbia ritrovato la voce. » commenta il suo proprietario, interrompendolo e piegandosi appena con il busto per avvicinarsi al suo viso e poter osservare meglio i suoi lineamenti distorti dalla paura e dal pianto, « Ne sono contento. Perché voglio che _chiunque_ ti senta urlare quando ti marchierò a fuoco, puttana. »  
L’insulto scivola addosso all’elfo senza lasciare traccia dietro di sé, lo stesso insulto che gli è stato gettato addosso numerose volte come il peggiore dei veleni, e nonostante abbia ormai imparato le implicazioni che quella parola possiede (soprattutto per gli umani), e nonostante tutti i soprusi a carattere sessuale che ha dovuto subire, ancora non riesce a sentirsene offeso. Come può essere negativo o fonte di umiliazione qualcosa che per gli esseri umani rappresenta una parte tanto intrinseca del loro Ciclo naturale? In uno stralcio di fredda lucidità, prima che il terrore riprenda il controllo della sua mente stanca e annebbiata dalla fame e dalla sete, Laephia teme che non sarà mai in grado di comprendere gli umani.  
E questo, in fondo, gli riempie il cuore di tristezza.  
Il suo padrone gli accarezza il viso con la mano libera, facendolo concentrare sulla minaccia che pende su di lui, i polpastrelli che scivolano nuovamente sul suo sterno e tra le sue costole, giocando con i suoi tagli e i suoi lividi, fino a giungere alla parte bassa del busto. Laephia lo guarda con la paura a martellare incessante nelle orecchie mentre l’umano preme la mano sulla sua pelle, quasi accarezzandogli amorevolmente il ventre.  
Il silenzio si spande fra di loro accompagnato dallo scoppiettare placido del fuoco, un infido promemoria della sua più viscerale fobia, per quello che pare essere un momento infinito; poi, la mano del suo padrone gli preme con forza il bacino contro il tavolo nello stesso momento nel quale l’estremità rovente del ferro gli viene spinta contro la carne del fianco, poco al di sopra dell’anca.  
Laephia non ricorda di aver mai provato così tanto dolore, nella sua vita corrente così come nei cicli che l’hanno preceduta. Il grido di sofferenza per quel fuoco che gli sta sciogliendo la pelle gli attraversa il corpo, esplodendogli nella gola ancora prima che raggiunga le sue labbra. Inarca la schiena, strattonando sia le spesse cinghie, che premono contro la pelle dei suoi polsi e delle sue caviglie, sia la grezza corda, facendola affossare ancora di più contro le sue cosce, il suo stomaco, il suo collo. La mano del suo padrone è ancora ferma contro il suo bacino, per mantenerlo fermo mentre gli incide il simbolo che ha scelto nella carne, e la sua gola sembra colma di sabbia e fango. Gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime, i singhiozzi che spezzano le sue grida di dolore, il bruciore del ferro rovente che si spande dal suo fianco dandogli la sensazione che tutto il suo corpo possa prendere fuoco. E preda del dolore lancinante che lo sta dilaniando da dentro, si trova a pregare gli dèi affinché ciò accada, affinché il fuoco si prenda tutto di lui, che gli consumi l’ossigeno nei polmoni e divori il suo corpo pezzo per pezzo, lasciando dietro di sé solo la cenere.  
In quanto elfo non avrebbe mai pensato di desiderare la morte, di bramarla come si brama la conoscenza, con lo stesso estenuante bisogno a corroderti l’anima.  
Laephia non sa dire per certo se anche la sua voce si è plasmata attorno al suo desiderio di andare incontro alla morte, di porre prematuramente fine al proprio Ciclo per non dover più sopportare quel dolore, perché la sua mente è colma solo della sofferenza che gli esplode nei muscoli e graffia i suoi nervi, il proprio grido di agonia che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie.  
È solo dopo un frammento di eternità, che gli è parso senza fine, che l’umano rimuove finalmente il ferro ancora caldo dalla sua pelle, lasciando la carne scoperta alla mercé dell’aria fredda della stanza, e Laephia si ritrova ridotto ad un tremolio singhiozzante e gemente. Ha bisogno di qualche istante per rendersi conto di cosa stia accadendo attorno a lui, qualche istante durante il quale la sua mente cerca di gestire le ondate di dolore che ancora lo raggiungono ritmiche, e quando volta il capo verso il suo padrone lo vede con la mano ancora premuta sul suo bacino mentre l’altra, lasciata libera dal ferro fatto cadere a terra, che si massaggia freneticamente l’inguine.  
« Sei così bello quando piangi. » lo sente ripetergli, senza guardarlo, la voce roca e stretta attorno ad un ansito che scivola dalle sue labbra come il ringhio di una bestia, « Così… _eccitante_ mentre gemi di dolore. » continua, stringendo la mano sul ventre dell’elfo quasi volesse artigliare la sua carne e strappargliela dalle ossa.  
Laephia non può fare molto, ritrovandosi come molte altre volte ad osservare i movimenti dell’umano come si farebbe con una materia di studio particolarmente complicata; con distacco, curiosità, una punta di rispetto e molta confusione.  
Nonostante gli accoppiamenti ai quali è stato costretto a partecipare (“stupro” lo ha definito un’umana, che come lui era stata venduta per gli stessi scopi, insegnandogli quel concetto a lui sconosciuto) ha sempre faticato a comprendere il rapporto degli esseri umani con quel particolare aspetto del loro Ciclo, il sesso. Alcuni di loro lo ricercano con un atteggiamento spasmodico al limite dell’ossessione, altri lo usano come una sorta di punizione, altri ancora ne fuggono quasi terrorizzati… Laephia non può che dirsi confuso.  
Per questo motivo osserva il viso contratto del suo padrone, le labbra strette le une contro le altre e la fronte corrucciata, quasi si stesse sforzando. La sua mano si era adoperata per abbassarsi in modo scomposto i pantaloni, massaggiandosi il membro (l’erezione, così aveva imparato a chiamarla quando gli uomini si trovavano in uno stato di eccitazione sessuale) con movimenti veloci, le dita a stringersi con bisogno. Nello stesso momento, la mano libera si sposta dal suo ventre e, in un attimo, l’elfo si trova nuovamente a boccheggiare alla disperata ricerca di ossigeno, a causa della presa ferrea sul suo collo.  
« Mi appartieni, troia. » sibila fra i denti il suo padrone, stringendo le dita al suo collo e gemendo poi di piacere, « Sei mio. Potrei-- ngh, potrei farti a pezzi e romperti… romperti il collo, perché sei un mio-- gh, un mio oggetto. »  
La voce dell’uomo si fa sempre più roca, carica di un piacere che Laephia non ha mai davvero compreso, i suoi movimenti più erratici, la stretta della sua mano sul suo collo appena più leggera; e solo dopo qualche momento, l’elfo lo sente raggiungere il piacere, trovandosi obbligato a gemere di dolore alla fortissima sensazione di bruciore che lo ha colto, proveniente di nuovo dalla ferita al fianco.  
L’uomo fa un passo indietro, ridendo divertito dai suoni che Laephia produce, e parla con un poco di affanno.  
« Vali proprio tutti i soldi che ho speso. » gli dice quasi sputando le sue parole, una frase che gli ha ripetuto spesso, sistemandosi poi i pantaloni e sparendo dalla sua visuale, abbandonandolo al suo dolore e alla sua disperazione, la marchiatura a fuoco sporca del suo sperma, e permettendogli di lasciarsi andare all’oblio, perdendo i sensi.  
Quando riapre gli occhi non ha idea di quanto tempo sia effettivamente passato. Il fuoco ha smesso di scoppiettare e quantomeno tentare di diffondere il proprio calore, nessun tipo di rumore proveniente dall’esterno raggiunge la stanza e una soffusa luce argentata attraversa la minuscola finestrella posta all’altezza della strada.  
“ _La luna_.” si ritrova a pensare, accennando un sorriso, la mente affaticata da un calore che si diffonde in tutto il suo corpo, di poco al di sotto della pelle. Per un secondo teme che il suo padrone abbia ripreso a marchiarlo ma guardandosi attorno non vede né lui né tanto meno il marchio di ferro, che dev’essere rimasto a terra, e questo lo aiuta a calmarsi un po’. Oltre la cortina di quella pesantezza e quel calore, però, gli arriva insistente alle tempie il dolore al fianco, la pelle attorno alla bruciatura che tira un poco.  
Sente le lacrime tornare a minacciare i suoi occhi gonfi, il corpo che si lamenta per il dolore diffuso alle ossa che lo ha colto (e probabilmente ha contribuito a svegliarlo), ma la sua attenzione viene catturata dal rumore della porta che lentamente viene aperta, il cigolare minaccioso dei cardini a fargli irrigidire ogni muscolo. Tende le orecchie, aspettandosi di sentire l’ormai temuto rumore di un paio di stivali sulla pietra.  
Eppure non è questo che sente. Qualcuno sta camminando a passo controllato lungo le scale, scendendo con lentezza, e il solo suono che giunge alle sue orecchie è quello sottile degli artigli contro la pietra. Ogni suo nervo è ancora a fior di pelle quando la creatura si ferma all’ingresso, annusando l’aria attorno a sé, e gettando qualcosa contro il legno ormai ridotto in cenere del focolare.  
La luce riempie la stanza, accecando per un momento gli occhi ormai delicati del povero elfo, che ha tempo di vedere con la coda dell’occhio il fuoco ravvivarsi prima di essere in grado di guardare chi fosse il suo ospite.  
« Infernus… ! »  
Laephia non riesce a riconoscere la propria voce, roca e appesantita, ma in questo momento non ha importanza. Il suo migliore amico, il mezzo lupo che numerose volte si è trovato ad aiutare e con il quale ha trascorso numerosi pomeriggi nella foresta, è riuscito a trovarlo. Lo vede guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa, il viso invecchiato e le cicatrici aumentate di numero, e gli sembra una visione. Temeva di essersi dimenticato la linea fiera della sua mascella, il modo nel quale i suoi folti capelli rossi si univano alla peluria disseminata sul suo corpo diventando una spessa pelliccia, il colore ambrato e morbido dei suoi occhi dolci.  
Invece, appena lo ha visto, qualcosa dentro di lui si è acceso, il vento ha cominciato a soffiare portando con sé il delicato profumo della primavera.  
« Laephia! » lo sente chiamarlo, pronunciando il suo nome quasi come se si trovasse di fronte ad una divinità, correndogli incontro e inginocchiandosi accanto al tavolo per portare il muso più vicino al suo viso, « Laephia, finalmente ti ho trovato! Ti ho cercato così a lungo… » quasi geme, prendendogli il viso fra le mani come se si trattasse del tesoro più prezioso. L’elfo spinge il capo, per quanto gli è possibile, verso il mezzo lupo, beandosi di una dolcezza che temeva di aver dimenticato. Cerca di ascoltare le sue parole mentre, preoccupato per la sua salute e le sue condizioni fisiche, lo libera non solo dalle cinghie ma anche dalle corde, cerca di ringraziarlo mentre gli alza la testa per farlo bere, mentre gli fa mangiare qualche boccone di carne (scusandosi per non essere riuscito a portargli dei frutti, che lui avrebbe preferito), ci prova davvero. Ma la febbre lo rende disconnesso con ciò che lo circonda, uno spettatore passivo di quanto gli accade, ed è con appena qualche gemito e il fiato corto che si fa pulire la ferita da Infernus con dell’acqua fresca, si fa coprire con dei vestiti puliti che il mezzo lupo tira fuori dalla sacca che porta sulle spalle, il tutto mentre Infernus continua a raccontare sottovoce le peripezie che lo hanno portato da lui.  
« Dopo l’attacco al villaggio ci siamo trovati in grande difficoltà. C’era il Tempio da ricostruire, le case dei vari elfi, fortunatamente i trafficanti di schiavi non sono arrivati al Cerchio della Rinascita. Saelethyr continuava a insistere che sarei dovuto rimanere lì per proteggere gli altri, ma eri troppo importante, Laephia, non potevo starmene con le mani in mano mentre tu venivi portato chissà dove! »  
L’elfo sorride intenerito dai sentimenti della creatura e se avesse più forze gli risponderebbe che il Sommo Saelethyr ha avuto ragione: il villaggio aveva più bisogno di Infernus di quanto ne avesse lui. Però non parla, e continua ad ascoltare.  
« Sono riuscito a convincerlo solo quando ho chiesto ad alcuni Minotauri se potevano difendere gli elfi al posto mio, permettendomi di cercarti. Quando sono partito non sapevo dove andare, non riuscivo a sentire il tuo odore da nessuna parte, e mi sono diretto alla città più vicina. Da lì è stato un continuo passaparola, liti nelle taverne e discussioni con le persone peggiori della terra… ma non è più importante. Un giorno ti racconterò tutto, ma ora dobbiamo andarcene. »  
Laephia non sarebbe mai stato maggiormente d’accordo.  
Ma mentre Infernus si sta sistemando la sacca sul petto, dalla quale ha estratto un telo che -gli sta spiegando- avrebbe usato per issarsi l’elfo sulla schiena, una voce profonda e roca fa irrigidire entrambi, costringendo il mezzo lupo a voltarsi di scatto e digrignare i denti.  
Sulla soglia dello scantinato, tanto grosso da coprire l’intera porta, si erge un lupo, le orecchie a sfiorare il soffitto, la pelliccia folta e nera come la pece, gli occhi gialli fissi su Infernus e una profonda cicatrice a tagliargli in diagonale il ghigno ferino.  
« Mi era sembrato di sentire puzza di merda. »  
Le parole del Lupo rimangono sospese nello spazio attorno a loro per un periodo che sembra molto più lungo di quanto non sia, diversi tipi di tensione che si irradiano dal corpo di Infernus e di Laephia; l’elfo è terrorizzato dalla presenza della creatura, dai suoi artigli affilati e dalla perfidia nel suo sguardo, mentre il mezzo lupo sente ogni nervo del proprio corpo sull’attenti, in attesa di un ordine che non partirebbe dalla sua mente ma più da quell’istinto che ha sempre cercato di controllare, la parte di sé stesso che non ha mai potuto conoscere.  
Perché, a conti fatti, Infernus ha sempre avuto paura della Lupa dentro di lui, lo spirito selvaggio e primordiale che risale alla notte dei tempi; ha cercato tutta la vita di vivere come un uomo.  
Istintivamente, ringhia più forte dal fondo della gola, stendendo un braccio in un chiaro segno protettivo nei confronti di Laephia.  
« Non sono qui per combattere. » gli dice, cercando di mantenere la calma, « Voglio solo riportare questo elfo dov’è giusto che stia. »  
La risata del Lupo graffia le pareti e gli fa vibrare qualcosa, nel profondo, un senso di insoddisfazione e nervoso che mai aveva sentito. Il propri occhi si assottigliano un poco, le dita chiuse a pugno.  
« La tradizione vorrebbe che chiedessi il tuo nome, prima di azzannare la tua gola, ma le usanze si rispettano solo con i Lupi e non ne vedo nessuno, oltre a me. » gli risponde la bestia, le fauci lasciate appena aperte e dalle quali scivola una risata divertita e di scherno. Infernus ha bisogno di un momento per ricordarsi gli insegnamenti degli elfi, e di Laephia in particolare, su come nessuno abbia davvero potere su di lui, nemmeno la luna.  
“ _Nemmeno questo Lupo_.” si dice, drizzando le spalle e guardandolo con sicurezza, un sentimento che solo parzialmente sente appartenergli del tutto.  
« Ti ho detto che non sono qui per combattere. » gli ripete, infondendo nella sua voce quanta più autorità gli sia possibile incanalare. Vede la creatura davanti a sé compiere un passo in avanti e il suo istinto è quello di ringhiare più forte, cercando di coprire meglio il corpo debilitato di Laephia, che sente gemere qualcosa di non meglio precisato. Deve portarlo fuori da quella stanza il prima possibile per permettergli di ricevere le cure che necessita.  
« Sei davvero stupido, Mezzanima, se pensi di poter rubare qualcosa che appartiene già a qualcun altro. » è la risposta del Lupo, che non accenna a spostarsi dalla porta d’ingresso, continuando a guardarlo come si guarderebbe un bambino che cerca di fare l’adulto. Qualcosa dentro Infernus inizia a ribollire, come il magma di un vulcano.  
_Mezzanima_ , lo ha chiamato, un termine per indicare chi è nato dall’unione di due razze diverse, usato solitamente da un esponente delle due razze e con fortissime connotazioni dispregiative. Non è stupido, sa bene come il Lupo stia cercando di istigarlo, ma deve provare a risolvere la situazione con la ragione.  
« Laephia non è un oggetto. » gli fa notare, il tono che si inasprisce notevolmente, ed ha bisogno di chiudere gli occhi un momento per non saltargli direttamente alla gola, « È stato rapito e venduto, non è un bottino di guerra. »  
« Conosco bene le regole. » lo interrompe, alzando una zampa e passandosela poi sul muso in un gesto chiaramente erotico, « È solo grazie ad esse che non l’ho già fatto mio. Ma lo schiavo appartiene all’umano che lo ha comprato e solo lui può farci quello che vuole. Anche se a volte mi concede di guardare... » ghigna divertito, spostando gli occhi da Infernus all’elfo, ancora sdraiato alle sue spalle, e il mezzo lupo sente il sangue vorticare nella testa al pensiero di quello che Laephia ha dovuto subire per mano non solo di quell’umano ma di tutti coloro che si sono avvicinati a lui. Sente un impeto di territorialità esplodergli nel petto, il sentimento che gli risale lungo l’esofago e gli si annoda in fondo alla gola, vibrando in un ringhio così basso da essere udito probabilmente solo dal Lupo, che inarca un sopracciglio.  
« Ho intenzione di riportarlo a casa, che ti piaccia o meno. L'umano al quale fai da cane da guardia può andare a farsi fottere. » sono le sue parole, la voce ferrea, un moto di forza a irrorare ogni suo muscolo quando le lunghe dita di Laephia gli sfiorano appena la schiena. Ha intenzione di proteggerlo, lo ha giurato a se stesso in quel lontano pomeriggio d’inverno, e nulla riuscirà a frapporsi fra lui e il proprio obiettivo. Non reagisce quando il Lupo risponde per l’ennesima volta con una risata, un suono che lascia trapelare quanto si senta al sicuro in quella situazione, quanto si ritenga superiore sia come prestanza fisica che come razza. Questo non fa altro che aumentare la rabbia di Infernus, il fuoco nel suo stomaco che ribolle maggiormente.  
« Hai fegato, nonostante puzzi di umano, e non posso che rispettare il lupo in te. Per questo ti propongo di dividerci lo schiavo e rubarlo insieme. »  
Le parole del Lupo lo confondono, il vulcano dentro di lui che sembra fermarsi un istante, tutto il suo corpo che cerca di decifrare il comportamento della creatura davanti a sé. Si sente confuso da quel cambio di attitudine, la sua voce meno minacciosa, la postura rilassata. Una voce, flebile, qualcosa che gli giunge da molto lontano, sembra dirgli di non abbassare la guardia.  
Abbassa un poco le spalle.  
« Cosa? » si ritrova a chiedere, spaesato, ma il suo interlocutore gli viene incontro, continuando a parlare.  
« Quello che ho detto, Mezzanima. Rubiamo l’elfo, scappiamo, e lo usiamo entrambi. Troveremo poi qualche Lupa con la quale creare un branco, ma fino ad allora possiamo divertirci parecchio con lo schiavo. Ti sorprenderebbe la quantità di cose che sa fare… »  
Infernus non crede alle sue orecchie. Sente lo sdegno per le sue parole scivolargli lungo la spina dorsale, infiammando come una runa le radici di se stesso. Sono molte le parole che vorrebbe dirgli, per aver osato parlare di Laephia in quel modo, per aver anche solo pensato che fosse fattibile proporgli di usarlo come un oggetto, come una puttana. É con una fitta di dolore che ricorda le parole dell’elfo, il modo in cui ha cercato di fargli capire come non potesse in alcun modo essere il suo compagno, di come gli ha spiegato la propria cultura riguardo al corpo e all’amore; ridurre la meravigliosa persona che è Laephia esclusivamente al suo corpo e all’uso che se ne potrebbe fare è umiliante, un insulto.  
Il lupo dentro di lui ringhia nuovamente.  
« Come osi… ? »  
« Quando l’umano lo ha fatto fottere dagli orchi giù in paese… oh, se ci ripenso mi viene l'acquolina in bocca! » lo vede ridere, portandosi nuovamente la zampa al muso e chiudendo gli occhi in un'espressione sognante, prima di riaprirli su Infernus, che lo guarda con tutta l’ira che possiede. Sente il fuoco del suo vulcano risalirgli lo stomaco e l’esofago, fermandosi in gola e bruciando insistente. Eppure il Lupo sembra divertirsi, e continua a parlare.  
« E come piangeva, avresti dovuto sentirlo! All’umano è piaciuto molto, ma lui si eccita facilmente quando vede l’elfo piangere. Piangeva e chiedeva pietà, si teneva la pancia ogni volta che gli venivano dentro, eppure i loro cazzi li ha presi tutti. La solita puttana che si lamenta per niente... »  
Il ringhio che abbandona la gola del mezzo lupo è un suono che mai gli era capitato di produrre, quantomeno da lucido. E forse, una parte di lui realizza, non gli è mai capitato nemmeno durante la luna piena. Le catene di una bestia, dentro di lui, si erano rotte, e quello era semplicemente il suo grido di guerra.  
Il Lupo non si scompone, guardandolo semplicemente con un brillio di divertimento all’interno degli occhi gialli.  
« Qual’è il tuo nome? » è la sola domanda che riesce a porre, il respiro appena affannato e il cuore che gli pulsa insistente nelle orecchie. Una parte di lui ha dimenticato il motivo che lo ha portato in quello scantinato, quale fosse realmente il suo scopo, ma la bestia che è diventato ha solo un pensiero: fare del male al Lupo, punirlo per aver osato rivolgersi in quel modo a Laephia, il suo Laephia.  
« Perché vuoi saperlo, Mezzanima? » gli viene chiesto, un tono che alle sue orecchie non è altro che l’ennesima provocazione, legna secca per il suo incendio.  
« Voglio il tuo nome prima di strapparti le vene del collo. Voglio sapere chi devo vantarmi di aver ucciso! » quasi grida, e non nota Laephia tremare alle sue spalle.  
« Il mio nome è Hyde. » gli risponde immediatamente il Lupo, per niente toccato dalle sue minacce, fattore che non fa altro che aumentare la sua ira, prima di alzare il muso e guardarlo dall’alto al basso.  
« Io sono Infernus. » ringhia il mezzo lupo, allargando le gambe in preparazione della sua mossa successiva, « Ricordatelo, perché è proprio all'inferno dove ti meriti di stare! »  
Quando si lanciano l’uno verso l’altro, in uno scontro di denti e ringhi, Laephia si ritrova a pregare di nuovo, dopo fin troppo tempo, che gli dèi lo aiutino affinché Infernus torni ad essere la creatura dolce e premurosa che è sempre stato, soprattutto nei suoi confronti. Se fosse stato in forze, se la febbre non lo stesse consumando da dentro, forse sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo. Forse avrebbe usato la magia, o non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno e gli sarebbero bastate le sue parole. Invece ha dovuto assistere al mutamento del suo amato Infernus, alla sua discesa all’interno di un’oscurità che lo stava corrodendo, come l’acqua sulla roccia. Ha cercato di attirare la sua attenzione, di dirgli che non c’era bisogno di prendersela per le parole di Hyde, ma la sua voce si è incastrata fra le proprie corde vocali, il fiato troppo flebile per poter raggiungere il mezzo lupo, che in questo momento sta subendo un poderoso morso alla spalla. I gemiti di Infernus sono veleno per le sue orecchie, i ringhi che riempiono la stanza e ne fanno tremare le pareti. Si chiede come possa il suo padrone non svegliarsi a causa del baccano, ma è anche vero che non sa dove si trovi in questo momento. Con molta probabilità è impegnato a divertirsi al bordello, in compagnia di donne che non può distruggere come vorrebbe.  
Guardare il combattimento che si sta svolgendo davanti a lui è straziante. La superiorità di Hyde è netta, la forza della sua mascella tale da ricoprire di sangue la maglia di Infernus, i suoi artigli troppo corti per oltrepassare davvero la sua spessa pelliccia, ma il mezzo lupo non si dà per vinto. Continua imperterrito a ringhiare contro il suo avversario, a urlargli quanto debba soffrire, quanto meriti la morte, e la paura si unisce alla sofferenza nello stomaco di Laephia, nel vedere come la persona a lui più cara si sia ridotta.  
La luna continua a bagnare con la sua flebile luce le loro figure e alzando gli occhi l’elfo nota come la Signora del Cielo sia nella sua fase crescente; e questo gli dona un’idea che, forse, potrà salvare entrambi.  
Distoglie lo sguardo dalla lotta, risparmiandosi così la sofferenza di vedere il viso di Infernus distorto dal dolore ma obbligato a sentirne il latrato, cercando di spostarsi sul tavolo sul quale è sdraiato per avvicinarsi al raggio lunare. Si trascina con le braccia, ansimando sia per il dolore al fianco che per il dolore alle ossa dovuto alla febbre, e tende la mano verso la finestra. Ha la parte superiore del busto completamente oltre il bordo del tavolo, i polpastrelli totalmente immersi nel fascio di luce, e chiude gli occhi nel vano tentativo di concentrarsi. Ma ogni cosa che sente è l’incessante dolore al suo corpo, le poche energie che percepisce quelle dei due lupi che si combattono furiosi con l’intento di predominare sull’altro, di fermarsi solo quando avranno una carcassa fra i denti, e tutto ciò che riesce a vedere dentro se stesso è il vuoto, un baratro sul cui fondale si tendono minacciose lingue di fuoco.  
Ha paura.  
In tutta la sua vita, in ogni frammento del suo Ciclo, nonostante tutti i soprusi che ha affrontato, Laephia ha sempre sentito dentro di sé una forza che non avrebbe saputo spiegare, la certezza di una spiegazione a tutto, una speranza che le cose sarebbero potute migliorare. Ma in quel momento, distrutto dal dolore e dilaniato dalla febbre, nella stessa stanza con due bestie all’apparenza prive di ragione e sentimento, Laephia prova soo paura, il terrore che gli si annida nel petto.  
Sente le lacrime spingere ai lati dei suoi occhi chiusi, ma non combatte il desiderio di lasciarsi andare al pianto. Smette di combattere ciò che ha sempre considerato normale, smette di opporsi a se stesso.  
E per questo piange. Permette alle lacrime di scivolare lungo le sue guance, alla paura di esplodergli fra le labbra, a tutto il dolore di riempirlo. Perché non ha motivo di negarsi alcuna reazione, non ha motivo di vergognarsi; nonostante tutto ciò che i suoi vari proprietari sembrano aver cercato in ogni modo di insegnargli, non c'è niente di male nell'essere un elfo.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi chiusi, le palpebre rese un teatro rudimentale, una leggera luce inizia a pulsare, una leggera freschezza che gli accarezza le dita e risale la sua pelle lungo il polso. Non osa aprire gli occhi ma si getta pienamente contro quella sensazione, senza combatterla, senza cercare di comprenderla, semplicemente _vivendola_ , e il marchio al suo fianco pare risvegliarsi minaccioso ma Laephia non lo ignora. Semplicemente, gli dona la giusta importanza, che non supera quella dell’energia che timorosa gli scorre nelle vene, una magia che aveva il terrore d'aver perso per sempre.  
La magia non se n'era mai andata veramente, Laephia doveva solo chiedere aiuto.  
“ _Infernus_ …” ansima, dolorante persino nei suoi pensieri, e cerca di raggiungere la mente dell'amico, “ _Infernus, ti prego, ascoltami_.”  
Cerca di continuare a concentrarsi, chiamando il mezzo lupo, fino a quando qualcosa non colpisce con violenza il tavolo sul quale si trova, sbalzandolo in aria e facendolo cadere contro un cumulo di attrezzi in metallo.  
« Laephia! » lo chiama a gran voce Infernus, il volto tumefatto e le vesti sporche di sangue, prima di gemere a causa della zampa di Hyde che gli afferra i capelli, facendogli sbattere un paio di volte la testa contro il tavolo per stordirlo.  
« Devo ammetterlo. » comincia il Lupo, la voce arrotolata attorno ad un divertimento che non ha alcuna intenzione di nascondere, « Sei durato molto più a lungo di quanto mi aspettassi. Il tuo branco sarebbe fiero, se solo non fossi un lurido Mezzanima. » gli sibila all'orecchio, il suo muso che sfiora le palpebre semi chiuse del suo avversario, per poi leccare il sangue sulla sua guancia per umiliarlo maggiormente.  
Gli occhi di Infernus, però, sono solo per Laephia, come lo sono sempre stati. Lo guarda con una tale colpa, nelle sue iridi ambrate, da far tremare il petto del giovane elfo.  
“ _Perdonami_.” sembra sussurrargli il mezzo lupo, parlandogli in quel modo che così spesso hanno usato anche al villaggio, anche quando non avevano nessuno intorno, quando a volte le parole diventavano troppo pesanti sulla lingua; tutto come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno, come se fossero ancora a casa, come se esistessero solo loro.  
“ _Infernus_ …” lo chiama con dolcezza, mentre gli artigli di Hyde gli stringono il fianco, affondando nella sua carne e strappandogli un leggero guaito dalla gola. Vorrebbe avere la forza di muoversi, se non per aiutarlo almeno per non guardare i movimenti del Lupo, ma sta cercando di convertire anche la più piccola briciola di forza fisica in energia magica. È disperato.  
“ _Sono troppo debole per difenderti, Laephia_.” lo interrompe, chiudendo gli occhi con rassegnazione, solo un momento, mentre la creatura alle sue spalle gli strattona un poco i pantaloni, “ _Hyde ha ragione, non valgo nulla_.”  
“ _No_!” pensa frenetico l'elfo, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per convincerlo prima che il Lupo gli imponga la sua umiliazione, prima che gli strappi di dosso l'orgoglio ancor prima della carne, “ _Tu sei una creatura complessa e meravigliosa, Infernus_.”  
“ _Un Mezzanima_ …”  
“ _Sei ciò che decidi di essere. Accetta la Luna, Infernus, posso donartela_.”  
Una zampa di Hyde si stringe al collo del mezzo lupo, spezzando il loro collegamento, e Laephia sente forte il desiderio di piangere. Ma non può agire prima che l'amico gli dia il suo consenso, perché queste sono le regole millenarie e non scritte della magia: bisogna accettarla per far sí che funzioni.  
« È tempo che io mi prenda il mio premio. » ringhia divertito Hyde contro il collo di Infernus, mordendolo con forza poco sopra la spalla e strappandogli l'ennesimo latrato dal petto, « Che ne dici se ti mostro qual’è il tuo posto, feccia? Vuoi essere la puttana di un vero Lupo Alpha? »  
Un silenzio pesante cade fra loro, accompagnato solo dal respiro dolorante e affannato di Infernus e dallo scoppiettio del fuoco, che ancora arde nel camino (sicuramente opera di un incantesimo, ecco cosa ha lanciato il mezzo lupo quando è entrato). Laephia prega, chiunque voglia e possa ascoltarlo, che l'amico abbia capito la sua proposta, che gli permetta di aiutarlo, di restituirgli il favore per tutte le volte che si è fatto carico di lui e dei suoi bisogni.  
Passano solo una manciata di secondi, che paiono un'eternità, prima che Infernus apra con lentezza gli occhi per unirli a quelli come nuvole cariche di pioggia del giovane elfo; sorride.  
« Sí. » gli basta mormorare, prima che -come sono soliti dire gli umani- _si scateni l’inferno in terra_.  
Accade velocemente e Laephia non è certo con quale ordine esattamente si siano susseguiti gli eventi. Appena Infernus gli comunica il suo consenso, l'elfo chiude gli occhi, incanalando l'energia generatrice della luna crescente all'interno del corpo del mezzo lupo, simulando in lui gli effetti della luna piena. Hyde non è in grado di prevedere nulla, troppo impegnato a crogiolarsi nella propria vittoria, e quando si rende conto del cambiamento è ormai troppo tardi.  
Il ringhio di Infernus rispecchia appieno il suo nome, un suono che pare essere stato generato dalle viscere più profonde della terra, ed è con una forza nuova che azzanna il braccio di Hyde, perforando la sua carne e costringendolo a lasciare la presa sul suo collo.  
« Schifoso scarto… » sibila il Lupo preda dell'oltraggio, spostando poi lo sguardo da Infernus all'elfo alle sue spalle « Puoi usare tutta la magia che vuoi, schiavo, sono comunque un essere superiore! » grida la creatura, preda di una rabbia folle, prima di gettarsi in direzione di Laephia che, drenato di ogni energia possibile, è un obiettivo facile e preda del dolore al fianco, il marchio che sembra essersi risvegliato.  
Ma non lo raggiunge. Al contrario viene bloccato dal braccio di Infernus, il potere rigenerativo della luna che sta lentamente guarendo le sue ferite, che lo afferra per la pelliccia sul petto e, sfruttando la spinta della sua corsa, lo fa ruotare per lanciarlo contro il muro.  
« Non ti avvicinare al mio omega. » gli ringhia addosso, gettandosi contro al Lupo a fauci spalancate e mordendolo con forza alla spalla.  
« Non sei abbastanza Lupo per avere un omega, Mezzanima! » risponde Hyde, cercando di afferrarlo per i capelli e staccarlo dalla sua carne, « Sei sotto di me nella scala gerarchica, e lo sarai per sempre! » continua, artigliandogli il fianco con la zampa e facendo ululare Infernus che, però, gli graffia il muso prima di afferrarlo con entrambe le mani.  
« Non esiste gerarchia per gli elfi. » ringhia Infernus, un suono che possiede tutto il sadismo che mai lui ha provato nella sua vita, tutta la cattiveria che ha tentato di sopprimere invece che comprendere e gestire; Laephia quasi trema, a quel suono.  
La scena che segue si svolge quasi al rallentatore. Hyde cerca di forzare la presa del mezzo lupo sul suo muso, senza riuscirci, prima che quest'ultimo utilizzi quella stessa presa per alzarlo da terra e scaraventarlo contro il focolare ancora acceso.  
Il latrato del Lupo è un rumore che fatica a raggiungere Laephia, il dolore al fianco che sta trascinando la sua coscienza verso un baratro nero e vuoto. Esala un flebile sospiro quando Infernus lo afferra malamente, caricandolo forse con poca grazia sulla spalla e sfruttando il vantaggio su Hyde per imboccare l'uscita e lasciarsi alle spalle quel luogo dannato.  
« Non puoi sfuggire a ciò che sei! » ulula il Lupo, gemendo dal dolore per le bruciature alla schiena, ed è l'ultima cosa che Laephia sente prima che la stanchezza prenda il sopravvento e il suo corpo si lasci andare ad un sonno tormentato e profondo.  
L’energia della luna sta lentamente perdendo la propria presa sul corpo di Infernus, il quale però non vuole perdere tempo e proprio per questo motivo comincia la sua folle corsa per tornare al villaggio, dopo essersi sistemato velocemente l'elfo sulla schiena, assicurandolo a sé e coprendolo con il telo. Non utilizza la ragione, che comunque non sarebbe in grado di sentire in questo momento, ma si lascia guidare dall'istinto, la voce rassicurante della Lupa che così raramente si è permesso di ascoltare. Lei lo guida attraverso le foreste, lungo i sentieri e oltre i fiumi, come se fossero tutti luoghi conosciuti, nei quali ha abitato per tutta la vita. Infernus non ha ovviamente memoria di quegli alberi e quei sassi ma comprende come quella sensazione di familiarità provenga in realtà dalla Lupa stessa; come potrebbe lei non conoscere tutta la terra sulla quale i suoi figli camminano?  
Le stelle accompagnano il loro viaggio silenzioso mentre il paesaggio attorno a loro si sussegue rapido grazie alla velocità che la luna gli ha dato, nonostante quell’energia sia ormai agli sgoccioli. Infernus continua a correre anche quando i suoi muscoli iniziano a rallentare, anche quando le zampe tremano dallo sforzo e le sue mani minacciano di sanguinare. Tutto questo, si dice, è nulla in confronto a ciò che Laephia ha dovuto subire mentre era uno schiavo e sopportare del dolore per lui è il minimo che possa fare per quantomeno tentare di sdebitarsi.  
Quando la corsa di Infernus si è tramutata in una camminata affaticata, il sole è ormai già alto nel cielo, i suoi raggi a riscaldargli il capo. Il sentiero che sta percorrendo si stende ancora per chilometri, affiancando una foresta la cui ombra lo invita a fermarsi e riprendere le forze. Eppure sa che lo aspetta ancora molta strada e che non può perdere tempo. Per questo, invece di fermarsi, decide di continuare il suo cammino nel bosco, senza allontanarsi troppo dal sentiero e tenendolo sempre d’occhio.  
L’ombra proiettata dagli alberi gli dona una freschezza che non si è reso conto di desiderare fino a quando non ha iniziato ad addentrarsi nella foresta, e già dopo qualche metro si sente rinvigorito e capace di continuare il suo cammino.  
Il rumore di un gemito sommesso lo fa fermare improvvisamente.  
« Laephia? » lo chiama, portando una zampa dietro alle proprie spalle e all’altezza della sua testa, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli, « Ti sei svegliato? »  
Gli occhi dell’elfo faticano ad aprirsi, nonostante la sua mente cerchi di sforzarsi a rispondere alla domanda che gli è stata posta, e le orecchie scattano un poco nel tentativo di ambientarsi con lo spazio che lo circonda. E guardarsi attorno con l’occhio della magia dopo così tanto tempo passato a brancolare in una cecità costretta, percependo la voce di tutto ciò che non può parlare, gli dona una bellissima sensazione di familiarità, la stessa che ha percepito rivedendo il volto di Infernus dopo la sua schiavitù.  
Come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno.  
Ed è così che Laephia ascolta il canto degli alberi, la loro voce che come le foglie ondeggia leggiadra trasportata dal vento, origlia le chiacchiere del sottobosco peccando forse di indiscrezione, e sorride fra la febbre quando riconosce il suono morbido che gli giunge da poco lontano.  
« Acqua… » riesce in qualche modo a mormorare, le labbra e la voce ancora plasmate attorno ad una gioia per la quale forse qualcuno si stupirebbe. Eppure ricorda di aver desiderato questo momento e, nonostante si senta triste del fatto che stia per avvenire dopo essersi ritrovato con Infernus, non ha paura.  
Il mezzo lupo annuisce alla sua richiesta, continuando a camminare e svoltando un poco per raggiungere un torrente che scorre placido tra gli alberi di quella foresta, che così tanto gli ricorda quella intorno al suo villaggio, e ad ogni passo che li porta più vicino al corso d’acqua Laephia crede di sentirsi rinascere.  
Ma è solo una sensazione, lo sa bene, perché il suo corpo è ancora pervaso dal dolore e dal calore della febbre, il suo fianco pulsa ancora laddove gli è stato inferto il marchio, la sua mente è ancora perduta e stanca.  
« Hai sete? » gli domanda Infernus appena raggiunge il torrente, muovendo con delicatezza le mani mentre lo libera dal telo e lo posa a terra, trattandolo come se fosse la creatura più delicata e preziosa di questo pianeta. L’elfo piangerebbe per la tristezza di quel pensiero, se solo il suo corpo non stesse lentamente smettendo di rispondere ai suoi pensieri, ai suoi bisogni, alle sue sensazioni.  
Annuisce mentre il mezzo lupo immerge la borraccia nel fiume e se la porta alle labbra per potersi dissetare, e poi fa lo stesso con lui. L’acqua è fresca contro la sua bocca secca, una carezza delicata per la sua gola. Quando alza gli occhi sul suo compagno di viaggio cerca di sorridergli, nonostante i suoi occhi preoccupati.  
« Infernus… »  
« Andrà tutto bene. » viene interrotto, il tremore nella sua voce che farebbe aumentare il suo sorriso ma che invece lo fa soltanto sospirare più profondamente, con commozione, « Adesso riprendiamo il nostro cammino. Correrò più veloce del vento. Arriveremo al villaggio e gli elfi si prenderanno cura di te. »  
Laephia chiude gli occhi, inspirando, mentre sente la sua zampa accarezzargli la fronte bollente, cercando di asciugargli il sudore dalle tempie.  
Oh, come vorrebbe credergli.  
« Andrà bene. » gli risponde, aprendo gli occhi e guardandolo in viso. Il mezzo lupo lo sta osservando con la fronte corrucciata, le iridi ambrate colme di tutta la tristezza e la paura che non vuole far giungere alla sua voce. Ma lo sanno entrambi quanto il mezzo lupo non sia in grado di mentirgli.  
« Certo. Devi solo resistere fino al villaggio, e verrai curato-- »  
« Infernus. » cerca di chiamarlo, la voce flebile.  
« Rivedrai tutti quanti. Saelethyr ti dirà che avresti dovuto seguire le regole, Sylmae ti sgriderà per averci messo così tanto a farti trovare-- »  
Il dolore nel suo corpo è ormai sempre più flebile, così come flebile è il suo contatto con ogni cosa che lo circonda. Come ci si sente prima di addormentarsi.  
In qualche modo, Laephia riesce ad alzare la mano per posarsela al petto per poi spostarla, tremante, fino a quello di Infernus; un gesto che ha compiuto numerose volte, un gesto profondamente legato alla tradizione elfica e che rappresenta un collegamento tra chi lo compie e chi lo riceve, un unione fra i loro cuori e i loro spiriti.  
Lo vede inspirare vibrante, cercando di combattere la tristezza.  
« Ti prego. » gli sussurra, le parole pesanti sulla lingua e l’aria spessa nei propri polmoni, « Immergimi nel torrente. »  
Non gli è certo difficile scorgere la sanguinosa battaglia che si sta consumando nel petto del mezzo lupo, fra la convinzione che non dovrebbero perdere altro tempo ma dovrebbero essere già in viaggio e la consapevolezza che l’elfo non stia mentendo e che sappia molto meglio di lui quanto tempo effettivamente gli manchi. Laephia riconosce quanto difficile sia ciò che gli sta chiedendo di fare, e di permettergli di accettare, ma purtroppo non può più aspettare.  
E se può scegliere un modo per morire vorrebbe davvero che accadesse tra le forti braccia di Infernus, cullato dal suo battito cardiaco e dalla dolce carezza dell’acqua.  
Gli sembra di volare mentre il mezzo lupo lo prende in braccio, con una delicatezza che lo commuove come la nascita di una nuova vita o l’assistere all’unione di due anime che si sono cercate un Ciclo dopo l’altro. Ma ogni Cerchio raggiunge quel momento nel quale termina il suo giro, per poi ricominciare nuovamente. Ed è questo che lo aspetta, un nuovo inizio per poter riscrivere la propria storia.  
Il petto di Infernus è caldo e si muove ritmico per i suoi respiri profondi e regolari e non riesce a non sentirsi geloso di quei polmoni che non faticano ad accompagnare il suo fiato, al contrario dei propri che si accartocciano su loro stessi ad ogni respiro.  
Chiude gli occhi quando il proprio corpo viene immerso nell’acqua, la sua freschezza che lava via il sudore dovuto alla febbre, che lava via l’infiammazione della ferita al suo fianco, che lava via la tristezza dell’aver incontrato la fine del proprio Ciclo prima di quando avrebbe dovuto.  
« Non sono pronto a lasciarti andare. »  
La voce di Infernus è come un sospiro di vento in primavera, leggiadro e quasi timoroso, portandolo ad aprire con difficoltà gli occhi e posarli come molte altre volte sui suoi. Li vede bagnati da lacrime che non osano oltrepassare quei giacigli di oro e terra appena bruciata, stringendogli il petto di tenerezza. Vorrebbe tentare di ricordargli come la morte non sia nulla più che una fase naturale della vita, un passaggio all’interno del Ciclo, vorrebbe affrontare con lui quel discorso per aiutarlo a metabolizzare il lutto prima ancora che questo si presenti, per essergli da guida quando ancora gli è possibile farlo. Ma non ha abbastanza forze per parlare, non così tanto, e per questo gli sorride, le dita scheletriche posate al suo petto; gli sorride perché il suo sentimento, sebbene per lui estraneo in quella sfumatura così umana, lo ha sempre scaldato e cullato, gli ha sempre donato un’enorme forza.  
Forse, non ne è certo, ha resistito così a lungo proprio grazie a quell’amore che Infernus prova per lui.  
« Lo so che per te è diverso. » continua il mezzo lupo, accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso e spostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte umida, « Lo so che tornerai da me. Però… è così sbagliato non sopportare l’idea di perderti un’altra volta? » gli domanda, stringendolo un poco contro il suo petto, e Laephia vorrebbe davvero rispondergli. Vorrebbe dirgli che no, non c’è niente di male in quello che sta provando, e che non dovrebbe combattere le sue emozioni ma permettere loro di attraversarlo e poi lasciarle andare, così come il letto del fiume fa con l’acqua che scorre, lo bacia e se ne va.  
« Mi dispiace, Laephia.» lo sente sussurrargli contro la tempia, la presa con la quale lo sta stringendo tremante e delicata al contempo, una sofferenza sottile che si spande fra le pieghe della sua pelle e del suo viso, « Sarei dovuto arrivare prima, essere più forte, essere una persona migliore… »  
“ _Oh no_!” pensa l’elfo, una fitta di bruciore che lo attraversa da parte a parte, come una lancia infuocata che gli trapassa il fianco. E forse istintivamente deve aver inviato quel pensiero alla mente di Infernus, perché lo vede guardarlo con la luce di una dolcissima tristezza dipinta in viso.  
« Non si pensa di essere mai abbastanza per la persona che si ama. Forse nella tua prossima vita sarò in grado di spiegartelo. » sussurra piano, posando un flebile bacio sulla punta del suo naso, prima che l’elfo smetta di percepire il mondo che lo circonda. E, lentamente, sparisce ogni cosa attorno a lui: gli alberi della foresta paiono bruciare dall’interno e si accartocciano su se stessi, i fiori appassiscono e perdono i loro colori, gli animali si adagiano alla terra che li assorbe dentro di sé, l’acqua smette di scorrere sulla sua pelle, asciugandosi, e il corpo di Infernus perde la propria consistenza.  
Una donna bellissima gli sorride, e Laephia fa lo stesso; il suo cerchio si è chiuso.

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
